


Солнце вставало над Асгардом

by Infante_terrible



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Memories, Children, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Major Character Injury, Marvel Universe, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Redemption, Sad with a Happy Ending, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infante_terrible/pseuds/Infante_terrible
Summary: Иногда даже боги становятся беспомощными и уязвимыми. И тогда все, на что им остается надеяться - это чудо, потому что нет иных богов, которым они могли бы молиться.После катастрофы в тронном дворце Асгарда Локи оказывается в подземном заточении с маленьким сыном своего брата, и между ними завязываются доверие и близость, которая может все изменить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> За музыкальное вдохновение спасибо группам Wardruna и Danheim, и альбомам Runaljod Yggdrasil и Fornheim, которые звучали саундтреком в процессе написания.  
> Совсем не хотелось создавать внешний экшен - скорее показать человеческое, раскрыть переживания, так называемые family issues, ну и многогранность личности Локи, которого я оооочень люблю. Много диалогов, мыслей и воспоминаний. Подземная психологическая драма с хэппи-эндом. И не спрашивайте, что там делает сказка о Красной шапочке :)

 

> _Никто не заметит твои слёзы,_   
>  _Никто не заметит твою тоску,_   
>  _Никто не заметит твою боль,_   
>  _Но зато все они заметят твои ошибки._

Локи стоял в центре большого зала. На нем не было ни устрашающего шлема, ни плаща, ни неизменной брони из кожи и стали. Без нее он чувствовал себя неуютно — он привык к своему облачению как ко второй коже, и теперь напряжённо ощетинился, глядя на окружающих асов. Кинжалов, разумеется, при нем тоже не было — их забрали в первую очередь. Это было смешно. Он не стал бы пускать их в ход на суде в Асгарде, даже если бы мог — а он мог. Конфискацию кинжалов Локи расценил практически как оскорбление. Его могли считать кем угодно — злодеем, лгуном, смутьяном, обвинять в жестокости и самодурстве, но только не в отсутствии ума. Пускать в ход оружие в его положении было уделом глупцов. Глупцом Локи никогда не был. Он не считал глупостью даже попытку захватить власть над Мидгардом. Да, возможно это было недальновидно, но не глупо. И как минимум, забавно. Из раздумий его вырвал голос Отца всех Отцов. Судилище было торжественным — как-никак, публично карали бога. Обычно Один не выносит приговоры, но сейчас решил оказать честь. В этом было очень много иронии и лицемерия — Отец лично обрекал его на бесконечное мучение, словно Локи был настолько важен для него…

— …За многочисленные преступления, приведшие к гибели сотен жителей Мидгарда, кражу могущественного артефакта и использование его в своих целях, попытку собрать армию для покорения Земли… — Один взял секундную паузу и затем продолжил: — Локи, сын Лафея, приговаривается к бессрочному тюремному заточению между Мирами.

Стражники с идеальной выправкой выстроились вдоль стен по периметру зала. Рядом с блистающим троном Одина занимал свое место Тор. На протяжении всего суда он не проронил ни слова. Локи, не поворачивая головы, стремительно охватывал взглядом тронный зал — от золоченых капителей и богатых бархатных занавесей до изысканной гравировки на броне королевской стражи. Неподалеку от Тора внимательно наблюдал за процессом светловолосый мальчик с изумрудно-зелеными глазами. Синдри, сын брата. Промелькнула мысль о том, что вряд ли мальчик понимает, что здесь происходит. У него не будет выбора, кроме как присоединиться к отцу и деду в их праведном гневе. Что ж, в семье растет ещё один судья, правда в отличие от остальных, судья невольный. Локи было не привыкать.  
Тем временем, Один поднялся, и теперь он возвышался над залом грозной силой и воплощением справедливости.

— Больше никаких иллюзий и никаких выходок, Локи. Тюрьма, в которую ты отправишься, находится за пределами каждого из девяти Миров. Твоя магия там бессильна. Я лишаю тебя этой возможности — ты злоупотребил ею ранее, опозорив и предав Асгард. — Один сделал пару шагов вперёд. — Твои заключительные слова?

— Спасибо, отец. Ты так великодушен. Я поражен, — Локи картинно приподнял бровь.

Сарказм всегда был лучшим способом замаскировать боль. Отец ничего не заметит, как не замечал никогда. Никто не вспоминал о ссылке Тора, низвергнутого в Мидгард, но все помнили о каждом промахе бога озорства. Все здесь были запятнаны, но средоточием зла был он. Фарс.  
Возможно, в тюрьме он не сможет менять лица, но никто не отнимет у него способность надевать иные маски, скрывающие подлинные чувства и подлинную тоску. Маски гордости.

— Ты разочаровал меня.

Один на секунду встретился с ним взглядом, затем молча развернулся и направился к выходу из тронного зала. Два личных стражника безмолвными тенями последовали за ним.

_«Можно подумать, когда-то было иначе, отец. Я всегда был твоим разочарованием»_

Тяжёлые двери с богатой резьбой бесшумно открылись, пропуская процессию, но Один не успел дойти до выхода. Откуда-то раздался странный низкий гул. Нарастающий шум доносился одновременно ниоткуда — и отовсюду. Тор приподнялся над своим креслом и обеспокоенно оглядывал зал. Неизвестно, где был источник звука, но очевидно было одно — он приближался. Это было похоже на огромный водопад — из тех, чьи воды способны убить любого, втоптать в землю, раздавить своей стихийной неконтролируемой силой. Иногда таким водопадом заканчивается спокойная река, и об опасности предупреждает лишь нарастающий шум. Поначалу ты слышишь неясный шорох, который постепенно становится громче и отчётливее. Чем ближе к обрыву, тем больше шум превращается в оглушительный грохот стихии, а река стремительно несет тебя на верную смерть.

Локи не собирался умирать — такая возвышенная драма была не в его стиле, однако он не возражал против непредсказуемого вмешательства в тоскливый процесс публичного унижения. Настороженное любопытство хищника, готового броситься в любой момент, заполняло его сознание без остатка.

Стены тронного зала содрогнулись. Как в замедленной съёмке, Локи смотрел на хлопья позолоты медленно осыпающиеся с потолка. Они были похожи на снег — кружились в воздухе и, словно нехотя, опускались на пол, тускло поблескивая на узорчатых плитах. Золотистая пыль оседала на черном бархате камзола. Он поднял руки, закованные в цепи, и задумчиво подул на ладони, поднимая в воздух невесомое блестящее конфетти. По потолку побежала трещина, искажая старинную мозаику. Прославленные битвы, мудрость Одина, портреты богов — всех, кроме него самого, разрушались и осыпались на пол тронного зала, словно их никогда не существовало. Локи не имел чести быть изображенным на мозаиках и фресках Асгарда, в отличие от могущественного брата.

В считанные мгновения трещина превратилась в широкий разлом, и каменная плита пошатнулась. Локи резко обернулся, услышав детский крик. Синдри в панике бросился к дальней стене зала — тяжёлые камни с грохотом падали на пол, разбивая вдребезги без разбора все, чего касались. Потолок дрогнул.

— Синдри, уходи оттуда, беги к выходу! — закричал Тор, сбрасывая тяжёлый красный плащ. Он бросился на помощь, но очередной упавший камень заставил отскочить в сторону.

Он не успеет, подумал Локи. Не успеет. Смертельно перепуганный ребенок прижимался к колонне всего в паре метров от него, и казалось, не слышал отца. Дворец застонал, словно был живым существом, и потолок обрушился с чудовищным грохотом. Последним, что увидел Тор, бросаясь к сыну через весь зал, был Локи, метнувшийся в сторону ребенка, парализованного от ужаса. Цепи сковывали движения, но прежде чем гигантский кусок потолка обрушил колонну, он схватил Синдри и повалил его на пол, закрывая собой.

Черные клубы пыли окутали зал и мгновенно погрузили его во мглу. Ослеплённый и оглушенный, Тор лежал навзничь рядом с троном, не в силах разглядеть даже очертаний собственной руки. Падающая капитель колонны разнесла вдребезги светильник из тончайшего стекла, и тонкие невесомые осколки полоснули его по щеке, оставляя глубокие длинные порезы. Лёгкие, заполненные тяжёлой пыльной массой, разрывались от боли. Это была катастрофа, которой не помнил Асгард. Непостижимая, не укладывающаяся в голове катастрофа. Тор не испытывал такого ужаса ни в одной из битв. На поле боя катастрофу ждёшь как данность, но здесь, в тронном зале Отца?! Невозможно, немыслимо, но это было реальностью. Его впервые накрыл парализующий ужас.

Синдри был его единственной отрадой и надеждой после гибели леди Сиф. Даже помыслить о том, что он потерял ещё и его, было невыносимо — этого не могло произойти, и Тор сам не замечал, что бесконечно повторяет имя сына, лежа на разбитом полу, окрашивая струйками крови багрово-красный плащ. Капли крови медленно стекали вниз, сливаясь с тканью, и исчезали в складках бархата. Незримые кроваво-красные следы на кроваво-красной материи, сотканной асами для достойного преемника Одина.

Тучи пыли постепенно оседали, через дыру в потолке проникал солнечный свет, неестественно преломляясь в разбитых витражах. Массив камня был разрушен безвозвратно, словно это был не купол тронного зала, построенный на века, а яичная скорлупа. Реальность ускользала, расплывалась перед глазами, превращалась в болезненный морок. Где-то здесь маячила смерть, и Тор был готов молиться любым богам, чтобы смерть обошла этот зал стороной, но богом здесь был он сам. Беспомощный бог, которому недоставало другого бога. Молиться было некому.

— Господин, пройдите с нами, вас должны осмотреть придворные врачи.

Тора осторожно тронули за плечо. Один замер поодаль, глядя куда-то вверх, похожий на неподвижную торжественную статую. Вся торжественность разлетелась в клочья за несколько мгновений, и богатое облачение Всеотца среди руин некогда блистающего дворца смотрелось абсурдно и неуместно. Он не пострадал — стражники закрыли верховного властителя Асгарда, когда тот уже практически покинул зал. Много веков назад искусные архитекторы и строители возводили стены этого дворца, непоколебимого и вечного, на тысячелетия вперед. Их мастерство более ничего не стоило. Громовержца вырвали из полузабытья, он оттолкнул стражу и бросился к грудам камней.

— Синдри! Приступите к разбору завалов немедленно! — он в отчаянии попытался сдвинуть ближайшую плиту, но она была неподъемной — даже для него. Тор снова почувствовал себя беспомощным — его феноменальная сила терялась рядом с этим чудовищным могильным курганом. Каждая каменная плита, каждый свод, каждый кирпич в кладке этих стен, вечные и непоколебимые, неподвластные силам ни асов, ни людей… Бесстрастные даже перед лицом верховных богов. Тор не мог сделать ничего, это было невыносимо, и он лишь метался из стороны в сторону, не замечая ни ран, ни ушибов, ни боли в груди. Он мог управлять стихией, громом и молниями, но не мог спасти собственного сына во дворце родного отца. Беда настигла там, где ее ожидали в последнюю очередь.

Стража безуспешно оттаскивала его в сторону. Один медленно приблизился и положил руку сыну на плечо.

— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать сейчас и никак им не поможешь. Позволь врачам обработать рану. Покинь дворец.

— Отец, ты не видишь, что произошло?! — Тор отстранился, оттолкнув очередного стражника к стене — сильнее, чем стоило бы, но он не контролировал себя.

— Я прекрасно вижу и слышу все, что здесь происходит, сын мой, — Один сухо и спокойно посмотрел на него, и добавил: — Если ты помнишь, я отдал глаз за способность видеть больше, чем доступно глазу любого существа в этих мирах. Я наблюдал все то же самое, что и ты. Ты ничем не поможешь сыну, если будешь обессиленный и окровавленный безуспешно разбирать камни в этом зале.

— Я никуда не…

— Нет, ты пойдешь. — Один повысил голос и властно подтолкнул Тора в сторону выхода. — Ты пойдешь в лечебницу, а я соберу экстренный совет.

— Без меня?

— Да, без тебя. Ты переполнен эмоциями и не сможешь сохранять спокойствие. Это помешает Совету разобраться в ситуации и принять нужные решения.

Тор хотел что-то ответить, но слова застряли в горле. Он был переполнен яростью и отчаянием, отец был непоколебим — и чудовищно хладнокровен, и в негодовании не было никакого смысла… Даже здесь царила беспомощность. Слишком много беспомощности за один короткий день. Шагая по коридорам, он вновь подумал о том, каково было Локи рядом с отцом всю его сознательную жизнь. Тор редко задумывался об этом — его чувства к брату были смешанными и непростыми, и он сам не до конца их понимал, но здесь и сейчас он испытывал искреннее сочувствие, смешанное с неожиданной тревогой и страхом. Локи заслужил свое наказание после всего, что сотворил, но Тор не мог врать самому себе — он смертельно боялся не только за сына, но и за брата. _«Невозможно оставаться на свету, когда ты в вечной немилости у верховного Отца»_ , подумал Тор. Впервые ему в голову пришло, что Локи стал тем, кем он стал, только благодаря Одину. Отец собственными руками создал преступления, за которые сегодня выносил приговор, и невозможно помыслить о том, что произойдет, если предъявить ему эту вину… Все это было неважно. Все его мысли и чувства сейчас были только в одном месте — в дальней части тронного зала, погребенной под завалами.

***

_Солнечное утро. Балкон. Золоченые рамы. Трехлетний Синдри случайно порвал бусы матери, самоцветы со стуком разлетелись на каменном полу.  
«Какой же ты неаккуратный», — вздыхает Сиф. — «Давай соберем все заново»._

_Они сидят на полу и собирают бусины. Синдри весело смеется, ветер треплет золотистые кудри. Сиф нанизывает камни обратно на нитку, подобрав полу длинного белого платья с изысканной серебристой вышивкой. Солнечное утро._

Тора вырывают из пелены воспоминаний крики строителей и мастеров, вызванных для разбора завалов.

— Осторожней, не спеша, и-и-и-и взяли!

Десять сильных взрослых мужчин пытаются сдвинуть с места огромный камень. Он поддается на считанные сантиметры и замирает.

— Да бесполезно, ничего не выйдет! — бросает в сердцах один из них, вытирая лоб грязной тряпкой. — Плиты проломили пол, здесь завалы до самого подземелья. Там уже некого искать.

_Нет, нет, нет_ , повторяет Тор про себя. Нет.

***  
**День первый**

Его поглотила душная темнота, заполненная грязью, пылью и каменной крошкой. Она набивалась в рот и глаза, попадала внутрь вместе с остатками воздуха, сдавливала легкие. Если это была смерть, она совсем не была похожа на путешествие в Вальгаллу — скорее в какую-то кошмарное и бессмысленное воплощение Хеля. Только камни, темнота и невыносимая тяжесть, которая давит на грудь. Локи попытался пошевелиться, но не смог. В его сознании мелькнула мысль о том, что гибель в тронном зале Одина от несчастного случая наверняка открывает путь в Вальгаллу, наряду с гибелью на поле битвы, но… считается ли это, если Один только что изгнал его из Асгарда? На эти вопросы у Локи не было ответов. Гораздо больше его интересовало, жив он или мертв. Вальгалла, Хель, разрушенный дворец. Это не имело значения. Неожиданное вмешательство судьбы в процесс суда оказалось слишком чудовищным и нелепым — даже для него.

С огромным трудом Локи разлепил веки. Глаза саднили, забитые смесью земли и грязи. Он попытался разглядеть хоть что-то, но смотреть было некуда — плотная темнота вряд ли скрывала что-то кроме камней. Локи пошевелил пальцами и осторожно поднял руки. На запястьях болтались обрывки цепи — очевидно, ее разорвало при падении. Он мысленно порадовался, что разорвало цепь, а не его самого… Правая рука отозвалась пронизывающей болью. Ног он не чувствовал.

_«Черт бы вас всех побрал»_. Локи мысленно сплюнул и попытался выбраться из-под россыпи мелких камней, придавивших его к земле. Предплечье взрывалось от боли при каждом движении, он шипел сквозь зубы и в конце концов, сдирая кожу на свободной руке, смог освободиться. Дышать было тяжело, он растерял последние силы, ребра невыносимо ныли. Острый каменный осколок распорол ногу, и теперь, когда чувствительность начала возвращаться, боль превратилась из терпимой в невыносимую и мучительную. Локи вслепую ощупал себя. Разорванная штанина, пропитанная подсохшей кровью, прилипла к коже.

_«Соберись, ты еще и не такое выдерживал. Соберись и встань»._

Встать не получилось. Опираясь на здоровую руку, он с трудом опустился на одно колено — вторая нога отказывалась слушаться. В ушах звенело, к горлу подступала отвратительная тошнота, затылок противно ныл после удара. Он огляделся, и тишина оглушительно ударила его сильнее любого камнепада. Синдри.

На Локи обрушилась лавина воспоминаний — картины стремительно неслись перед глазами, одна сменялась другой, и внутри вспышками пульсировала только одна мысль — сын брата, которого он в порыве отчаяния закрывал собой под разрушающимся куполом дворца. Проваливаясь под землю вместе с грудами каменных перекрытий с шестилетним ребенком в руках, он потерял сознание, и теперь, очнувшись в подземном плену, был совершенно дезориентирован и потерян. Локи почти забыл, что такое быть беспомощным, и сейчас эта беспомощность навалилась на него, подобно тяжелым камням. Разница лишь в том, что камни ему удалось сбросить.

Синдри. Где-то здесь должен быть Синдри. Вслепую, подтаскивая за собой поврежденную ногу, Локи ощупывал темноту.


	2. Сказки для Синдри

Глаза постепенно привыкали к окружающему мраку, улавливая смутные очертания обвала. Совсем рядом в землю вонзился гигантский неподъемный блок — из таких блоков состояли прочнейшие арочные перекрытия дворцовых подземелий. Меньше всего хотелось думать о том, что он мог обрушиться на пару метров правее… Локи передёрнуло. Он поднял взгляд и, щурясь, огляделся в поисках источника света — темнота была неполной, а значит, где-то был просвет. Он оказался прав — на недосягаемой высоте виднелась дыра от выпавшего валуна. Ненадежный, слабый, но хотя бы такой дневной свет. Проломленные перекрытия оказали ещё одну услугу — спертым и затхлым пещерным воздухом было невозможно дышать. Затхлость медленно рассеивалась. Сомнений не было — они провалились в подземные ярусы дворца.

Подземелья Асгарда. Полузаброшенные гроты, ходы и лабиринты, о которых почти никто ничего не помнил. Высокие сводчатые потолки терялись во мраке. Никто не мог толком сказать даже о том, зачем их строили. Когда-то, тысячи лет назад, эти бесчисленные опустевшие залы скрывали немало тайн королевской семьи. Теперь же они были забыты, и вероятно, Локи был первым, кто попал сюда за долгие годы. Теперь здесь царили только сырость и запустение.

Синдри. Локи злился от собственного бессилия — он не мог даже встать, и приходилось передвигаться практически ползком, превозмогая боль. Он не представлял, с какой высоты они упали, и надеялся лишь на то, что он, удерживая племянника, смог смягчить удар. Племянник. Странное слово, словно неуместное по отношению к нему. Впрочем, Один давно дал ему понять, что он неуместен. Аутсайдер среди верховных асов. Неудачный приемный сын. Его снова начала переполнять привычная злость, смешанная с болью — сломанная рука горела огнём, разжигая ярость ещё сильнее. Эта ярость с годами превратилась в его движущую силу, и если он кому-то и доверял, то только ей.

Погрузившись в переживания, Локи наткнулся на детскую руку, холодную и неподвижную. По позвоночнику пробежала морозная дрожь. Мальчик был здесь и лежал на каменном полу лицом вниз, не подавая признаков жизни. Локи, преодолевая озноб, стремительно перевернул Синдри на спину и попытался нащупать пульс. Тонкие детские запястья казались безжизненными, но… сердце билось. Едва слышно, но в пустом гроте этот звук показался ему пронзительно громким.

Синдри был не только жив, но и почти невредим, что было практически невозможным. Похоже, Локи, падая, действительно принял на себя весь удар. Пара сильных ушибов, переохлаждение, шок. Мальчик был без сознания, замёрзший до костей, и он был жив. Непостижимо. Только сейчас Локи осознал, что продрог насквозь. Сырость и холод каменных стен заползали под одежду, сжимали ледяной хваткой, и здесь было сложно представить, что где-то наверху цветут сады и светит теплое летнее солнце. Он собрался с мыслями. Они живы, и он не заперт в тюрьме на границе безвременья, а значит, не лишён способностей сотворить хотя бы какой-то комфорт из ничего. Он умел создавать иллюзии лучше, чем кто-либо, но был способен создать и реальность. Проблема была в том, что эту реальность никто не ждал, в то время, как иллюзии всегда были на руку. Локи попытался сотворить огонь, но магия не сработала. На пару мгновений он замер, не веря в то, что происходило. Подвалы Асгарда лишили его магической силы? Нет, это было полной бессмыслицей. Локи попытался вновь, но все, что получилось сделать — это разжечь в воздухе крошечную искру, которая почти сразу погасла. Простейший фокус истощил его до капель холодного пота, словно ему пришлось собственными руками оттаскивать рухнувшие каменные перекрытия. Спустя несколько минут изматывающих попыток Локи был вынужден признать, что магические способности ослабли до минимума — он был обессилен и измучен болью и травмами, голова после удара болела до тошноты и потемнения в глазах, и сейчас он мало отличался от Синдри, которого пытался привести в чувство.

Локи решительно снял грязный камзол, в котором ожидал своей участи перед лицом верховного Отца, и укутал ребенка. Воротник был практически оторван и висел на одном лоскуте ткани. Локи ухмыльнулся. Он любил этот камзол — строгий и простой, чем-то похожий на классические пальто, которые носят мужчины Мидгарда. То, что камзол однажды станет спасением от холода для сына его невыносимого брата, было невозможно предугадать, как впрочем и все, что произошло.

В какой-то момент Локи заметил, что Синдри уже не в обмороке — мальчик просто спал, провалившись из одного бессознательного состояния в другое. Его можно было понять. Локи был готов погрузиться в забытье вслед за ним в любой момент, но боль и холод не давали сознанию отключиться. Оставшись в одной сатиновой рубашке темно-зеленого цвета, он постепенно переставал чувствовать коченеющие пальцы рук. В голове мелькнула мысль о том, что это не так уж плохо — по крайней мере, боль исчезнет.

_«Интересно, ведутся ли поиски»,_  — мелькали в голове вялые заторможенные мысли. _«Наверняка Тор перевернул вверх дном весь Асгард. Спасать будет, конечно, сына. Меня — за компанию, если повезет»._ Локи передернуло. Он перенес уже достаточно унижений в зале суда, чтобы еще и стать должником своего несравненного брата. Стоять перед лицом Одина в цепях было не страшно. Гораздо хуже, практически невыносимо, отвратительно было думать о том, что Тор окажет ему услугу — так уж и быть, подаст руку помощи побежденному брату. Локи не был побежденным. Он не был ребенком, которого поставили в угол за озорство. Свой угол он с достоинством займет сам, если такова воля Одина, но позволить Тору снисходительно вытащить его из-под земли за компанию с сыном? Никогда. Откровенно говоря, он даже не ждал настоящей благодарности за Синдри — вряд ли она что-то изменит. Локи был верен себе. Его могли считать недостойным асом, лишенным морали, принципов и законов, но никто не мог отнять его собственный внутренний закон. И именно из-за этого внутреннего закона он сейчас терял сознание от холода в подземном каменном мешке. Иных вариантов не существовало.

— Ты забрал меня с собой в тюрьму? Зачем?

Локи вздрогнул. В полубессознательном бреду он не заметил, как Синдри пришёл в себя, и теперь сидел чуть поодаль, с головой укутавшись в перепачканный чёрный бархат. Он с трудом открыл глаза.

— Тюрьма была предназначена мне одному, и для тебя в ней места не было, уж извини. Но в чем-то ты прав. Это тоже тюрьма, только наша общая.

В гроте стало чуть светлее — скорее всего, солнце шло к закату, и лучи попадали прямиком в дыру на потолке. Локи поднял голову. Источник света был слишком высоко, а сил — слишком мало. Синдри посмотрел вверх вслед за ним.

— Один приговорил тебя к заточению на небе, а мы под землёй. Это подземная тюрьма?

_«Умный мальчик»._

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво пробормотал Локи, прикрывая глаза. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы смотреть вокруг. Внезапно его руки коснулась детская ладошка.

— Это твоё, возьми. У тебя руки холодные.

От неожиданности Локи открыл глаза снова. Синдри неслышно подобрался ближе и протягивал ему камзол.

— Они всегда холодные. Оставь себе.

« _…не переживай, сынок. Может быть, твои руки и холодные, но сердце тёплое»_. Фригга, словно живая, держит его за руку. _«Я все равно тебя люблю»._

Он моргнул, видение из прошлого растаяло в воздухе. Синдри упрямо помотал головой.

— Нет, возьми. Мне уже не холодно.

Упорствовать не было ни сил, ни желания.

— Спасибо.

Где-то вдали в полной тишине капала вода, эхом отражаясь от каменных стен. Вода, мальчик и уставший обессиленный бог. Впервые за сотни лет это место казалось живым.

***

**День второй**

— Локи, — настороженно позвал детский голос. — Ты ведь можешь сделать так, чтобы мы снова оказались наверху?

— С чего ты это взял?

Синдри пожал плечами.

— Папа говорит, что ты все можешь. И поэтому тебя опасно оставлять на свободе в любом из девяти миров… Ой… — он смутился и замолчал.

_«Даже так? Ай да братец.»_  
  
— Не могу, — резко ответил Локи. — Я ничего не могу. Я не могу даже разжечь огонь. Наверное, твой папа бы удивился.

Он ожидал вопросов, но Синдри, казалось, не был удивлён, и только вздохнул.

— Значит, мы в одной тарелке. Я ничего не умею. Но ты-то умеешь…

— Умею. Но сейчас не могу. Может быть, смогу позже. Не знаю. Ты есть хочешь? — закончил он фразу неожиданно для самого себя.

— Ага. Но нечего ведь… Вот бы лепешку из печки, — Синдри мечтательно вздохнул.

— Печку обещать не смогу, но может быть, что-то удастся придумать. Позже.

Насколько позже? Локи раздраженно поморщился. Он понимал, что возвращение магических сил — дело времени, но время это было скрыто пеленой неизвестности, и это злило. Монотонные капли воды тоже злили, но… Внезапно до него дошло. Вода. Настоящая вода. У него не хватит энергии на то, чтобы сотворить воду, но должно хватить на простейшие манипуляции с тем, что было под рукой. Локи приподнялся на локте, стараясь не задеть перелом.

— У людей Мидгарда есть легенда о человеке, который превращал воду в вино.

— Разве люди Мидгарда так умеют?

— Обычно нет. Но этот умел. Он для них кто-то вроде бога… Человек-бог. Забавная легенда. Превращал воду в вино, воскрешал людей.

— Ого. Возвращать мертвых из Хеля может только могущественный бог, — восхитился Синдри. — А что с ним стало потом?

— Умер, распятый на кресте, преданный собственным учеником, — зло усмехнулся Локи. Какая удивительная ирония судьбы.

Синдри смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Но он же бог! Как это могло произойти?

Локи передернул плечами.

— Иногда даже боги смертны. Ну-ка, помоги мне… Вино нам без надобности, а вот превратить воду в другую воду было бы неплохо.

***

План сработал. Локи удалось направить грунтовые воды в одном направлении, и по камням потек чистый ручеек. Этот практически детский фокус вымотал его до такой степени, будто он собственными руками строил стеклянный купол над Нью-Йорком. Локи смочил лицо мокрыми руками и лег на землю. Шевелиться не хотелось. Зато теперь у них была вода — и это того стоило. Синдри присел рядом.

— А если мы все же попали в царство Хель?

— Ты знаешь, как попадают в царство мёртвых? — ответил Локи вполголоса, не открывая глаз. — Сначала были Воды Хаоса — Эливагар, и в мире не было рек холоднее. Двенадцать потоков берут начало среди льдов и туманов Нифльхейма, а одна из рек зовётся Гьёлль, и почти касается своими водами ворот преисподней. Гьёлль течет из ледяных земель на юг через мировую бездну, где берут начало все реки и все миры, там где когда-то ледяная земля соединилась с огненной, сотворяя мир. Касаясь бездны, Гьёлль течет в мир Мидгарда, а через реку перекинут мост Гьялларбру из невесомого золота. Он ведёт в Хельхейм. Никто живой не пройдет по мосту незамеченным — мост безмолвен, встречая мертвых, но приветствует громким перезвоном живых. Тот, кто прошел мост, попадает в лес Ярнвид, где деревья покрыты железными листьями, а солнце не достигает земли. Только затем путник приближается к воротам Хель…  
Мы не шли по мосту, не видели железного леса, не слышали шума реки. Нет, Синдри, мы не в Хельхейме.

-Столько разных мостов. И радужный мост…

— Биврёст не ведёт в царство мертвых. Он ведёт в Асгард.

— Откуда?

Локи на мгновение задумался.

— Отовсюду. Покуда чертог Хеймдалля непоколебим.

***

— Ты помнишь маму? — внезапно спросил Синдри, отправляя в рот кусок хлеба. Никакой дворцовой трапезы у них, разумеется, не было, но Локи был рад, что на следующие сутки, отоспавшись, смог сотворить хотя бы это.

— Помню, как сейчас. — Локи медленно провел рукой по воздуху, как будто Фригга была где-то рядом. Чем дольше они были заперты в подземелье, тем чаще он чувствовал, что она действительно рядом. Единственная, кто принимал его любым — даже таким. — Жаль, что ты её не видел. Как мирила нас с Тором, когда мы ссорились… Она была мудрой. Жаль, не всем дано.

Вспышка очередных воспоминаний вырвала Локи из реальности. Ему снова десять лет, он сидит на коленях у матери и вытирает слезы от обиды.

_«Не обижайся на отца, он любит тебя…»_

— А я свою помню плохо, — пожаловался Синдри, расчесывая пальцами спутанные грязные кудри. — Только как она рассказывала мне сказки перед сном, и то немного. Про корову Аудумлу…

Локи подбросил вверх камешек, попавшийся под руку. Фригга тоже рассказывала ему про корову, когда он был ребенком. Истории о сотворении мира. Каждый ребенок в Асгарде знает их с пелёнок — под эти истории засыпали и просыпались тысячи маленьких асов. Он улыбнулся и проговорил, повторяя слова матери, всплывающие в памяти из непостижимо далёкого прошлого:

— Когда великан Имир творил мир, пребывая в Великой Бездне, из таящего льда родилась корова, которая кормила молоком самого великана и всех его потомков. Аудумла родилась во льдах и питалась льдами и солью. Пищу она добывала на границе Нифльхейма — корова лизала глыбы соли рядом с царством вечного холода, и однажды из соли родился первый ас Бури. Он стал дедом Одина, а Аудумлу поглотили воды океанов, которые Имир сотворил, затопив мир своей кровью.

— А из головы Имира получился небесный свод, — подхватил Синдри. — А звёзды создали уже сами асы с огненными великанами.

— Огненные великаны ничего не создавали, — возразил Локи. — Асы воспользовались лишь искрами пламени из Муспельхейма. Сурт, который создаёт звезды… О да, это было бы прекрасно.

Синдри прыснул в кулак.

— Было бы неплохо. Может быть, если бы он сотворил звезды и любовался бы ими, никто бы не боялся, что он устроит Рагнарёк.

Юный наивный Синдри. Однажды твои воздушные иллюзии о справедливости, мире и покое во вселенной разрушатся. Но пока — пускай… Когда-то Локи думал так же.

« _— Отец, я думал, что тоже должен унаследовать трон по праву рождения…_

_— По праву рождения ты должен был умереть!_ »

В тот день Локи не смог сдержать слезы, но позже необходимость в этом отпала. Его иллюзии о мире и справедливости потерпели крах слишком рано, и у него было достаточно времени чтобы научиться прятать чувства, плакать беззвучно, а со временем разучиться делать это вообще. Всегда на задворках королевской семьи. Возможно, Синдри познает более счастливое детство — единственный сын Тора, будущая гордость Асгарда. У него есть все шансы продлить период иллюзий. Локи хотел сказать о многом, но в итоге просто вздохнул.

— Да, наверное ты прав. Было бы неплохо.

***  
 **День третий**

С наступлением ночи подземный грот становился ещё более промозглым и неуютным. На источник тепла сил Локи пока не хватало, но ему удалось создать для мальчика длинный плащ с капюшоном, под которым тот мог согреться. Синдри сидел напротив, натянув капюшон практически до подбородка, долго молчал — видимо обдумывал свою идею насчет Сурта, а потом внезапно проговорил:

— Если бы я был верховным правителем Асгарда, я бы запретил все войны. Мама умерла в битве и отправилась в Вальгаллу. Только какая разница, если я ее больше не увижу. Как и ты свою…

Локи промолчал. Малышу ещё только предстоит узнать о том, что нежелания развязывать войну недостаточно, и чаще всего противник идёт на тебя войной сам, хочешь ты того или нет. И тогда все, что остаётся — это защищаться. Пока рано. Слишком рано.

Синдри обхватил его плечо.

— Я боюсь, Локи.

— Я знаю, — кивнул он, снова и снова пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что ему кто-то доверяет. Испытывать доверие к Локи невозможно, и это знает каждый ребенок Асгарда… Но с Синдри было иначе. Возможно, причиной тому послужила их вынужденная темница, но это было не так важно. Впервые за много десятилетий он сам смог кому-то довериться.

Синдри обхватил колени руками и исподлобья посмотрел на него.

— Расскажи что-нибудь о Мидгарде. Отец ничего не рассказывает…

В голове у Локи пролетел целый рой воспоминаний. О, он многое мог рассказать о Мидгарде. О том, как красивы их женщины, как слабы и несовершенны люди, какие фантастические вещи они способны создавать, несмотря на слабость и неспособность к магии. Об их войнах, их несравненном уме и несравненной же глупости. О том, каким хищническим соблазном обладал для него этот мир, где он мог стать не просто равным кому-либо, а единственным. Целый мир, который хотелось напоследок бросить к ногам Одина, одним хлестким ударом. _«Смотри, отец, я чего-то стою»_ … Локи тряхнул головой.

— У людей Мидгарда много странных историй. Например, они рассказывают детям про девочку в красном… Я плохо помню. Кажется, в красной мантии.

— Как у отца? — радостно подхватил Синдри. — У отца тоже красная мантия.

— Да, наверное… — Локи рассеянно поморщился, стараясь не замечать, как усиливается боль в плече. — И жила она с матерью, одна. Ни братьев, ни сестер, ни отца.

Синдри грустно вздохнул и упёрся подбородком в колени.

— Наверное, она была королевских кровей, раз мантия красная, и значит мама тоже королева… А у нас только один король. А королевы нет.

Локи ощутил очередной укол тоски, прикрыл глаза и увидел Фриггу. Память о ее лице не стиралась с годами, и она всегда появлялась в его сознании, как живая, с искристыми светлыми глазами и неизменной материнской улыбкой. _«Мне не хватает тебя»_ , подумал Локи. Воспоминание улыбалось и молчало в ответ.

— Локи! — Синдри нетерпеливо тряс его за плечо. — Расскажи дальше, ну?

— Что?.. А, ну да, конечно. Так вот, жили они с матерью в лесу. И бабушка была — далеко, но любила внучку сильно, и подарила ей эту мантию из красного бархата. Когда бабушка заболела, мать наказала дочери отправиться к ней в дом в лесной чаще с гостинцами и бутылкой вина.

— Что, прямо через Мюрквид? — удивлённо подскочил Синдри. — Как мать отпустила ее одну через черный лес?

— Леса Мидгарда не настолько темны, — хмыкнул Локи. — Если бы Мюрквид был домом ее бабушки, сказка наверняка была бы другой… Одним словом, девочка отправилась к бабушке по наказу матери, но глубоко в лесу повстречала волка-оборотня, и тот обманул ее.

— Как Фенрир? А говоришь, что Мидгард другой… Они живут так же, как мы.

— Фенрир, гуляющий на свободе в лесах Асгарда? Расскажи об этом Одину, он будет в восторге, — Локи чуть не расхохотался, представив лицо отца. — Все же, Мидгард — это другой мир, и тысячи их волков, даже если собрать их в гигантскую стаю, будут слабее Фенрира.

— Фенрир — самый страшный из волков, — удовлетворённо заключил Синдри. — А дальше?

— А дальше обман и коварство. — Локи едва удержался от сарказма — бог обмана и коварства рассказывал земную сказку про оборотня-обманщика. По крайней мере, это было красиво. — … Девочка доверилась волку и рассказала, куда идёт.

Синдри хмыкнул.

— Надо быть совсем глупой, чтобы так делать. Я никогда бы не рассказал ничего лесным монстрам.

— И ты умен, — кивнул Локи. — А девочка — наивна. За что и поплатилась.

— Оборотень обманул ее?

— Верно мыслишь. Он опередил ее и проник в дом бабушки, съел ее, надел ее одежду и лёг в ее постель.

— Хороший розыгрыш, — хихикнул Синдри. — Девочка в красной мантии поверила?

Локи не удержался от сарказма.

— Здесь в Асгарде не слишком любят розыгрыши. И тех, кто их творит… Да, девочка поверила. Хотя стоило насторожиться: бабушка не встретила ее, а осталась лежать в постели. Когда девочка подошла ближе, она увидела, что бабушка не похожа на себя, но решила, что наверняка виновата болезнь, и только спросила, отчего у той хриплый голос и большие зубы. Волк отвечал ей, а потом ему надоело. Он выбрался из постели и проглотил девочку.

— Странная сказка. И все?

— Обычно потом детям говорят, что пришел охотник, разрезал волку брюхо, и бабушка с девочкой выскочили наружу невредимые. Но если хочешь знать мое мнение… Сказка закончилась без всякого охотника. Волк получил то, что хотел. А девочкам в одиночку не стоит бродить по лесам.

Синдри пожал плечами.

— Никто не сможет выбраться из брюха чудовища невредимым. Если только это не бог. Они ведь не были богами?

— Нет, не были, — кивнул Локи. — Всего лишь людьми.

***

Завалы в тронном зале разбирали уже четвертые сутки. Тор настоял на том, чтобы работа не останавливалась ни днём, ни ночью, и десятки работников сменяли друг друга, растаскивая и разбивая неподъемные глыбы. Кто-то предлагал взорвать плиты, но Тор даже слышать об этом не хотел — взрыв мог повлечь за собой новые жертвы. Никто не знал, жив ли мальчик, и работать приходилось с величайшей осторожностью.

После того, как Один собрал экстренный совет, многие предполагали, что катастрофа во дворце стала результатом очередного нападения. Поползли слухи о том, что Асгард снова готовится к войне, однако Хеймдаль опроверг их - небо над Асгардом было мирным как никогда. Рухнувший купол дворца оказался последним "приветом" от темных эльфов. Давняя разрушительная атака в борьбе за могущественный эфир нанесла немало ущерба, но благодаря искусным асгардским мастерам, каменщикам и воинам, золотые чертоги вновь засияли. Казалось, что все осталось в прошлом, но последний след темных эльфов остался незамеченным. Предательская крошечная трещина в арочных перекрытиях, оставшаяся после удара корабля пришельцев, год за годом росла и ширилась. Обрушение стало вопросом времени, подобно неуправляемой бомбе замедленного действия. Судьба распорядилась так, что это время настало в день суда.

Несколько раз асгардцы снаряжали спасательные группы, которые пытались проникнуть вниз через подземные ходы, но попытки не увенчались успехом — все проходы и коридоры, которые вели к подземному гроту под тронным залом, обрушились от мощного удара. Каждый раз спасатели упирались в тупики из каменных обвалов. Выход был только один — пробраться к пролому со стороны дворца. Многотонные плиты разбивали на части, но работа шла медленно. _«Слишком медленно»,_  — в отчаянии думал Тор, сидя на ступеньках разбитой лестницы, ведущей к трону. Один был здесь совсем недавно. В голове у Тора вновь и вновь звучали слова, которые он сказал отцу: _«Мы будем искать столько, сколько потребуется, пока не найдем их — живыми или мертвыми. Никто не останется в подземелье, даже если спасать будет уже некого»_. Чего ему стоили эти слова, не знал никто, пожалуй даже сам Один.

***

**День четвертый**

Синдри скучал. Он бродил по гроту уже без надежды найти выход, просто ради того чтобы скоротать время. Локи становилось хуже. Все чаще его мучили приступы боли, к поврежденной ноге было невозможно прикоснуться. Холод, голод и сырость делали свое дело — восстанавливаться было негде. Он лежал в полузабытьи, стараясь не шевелиться, когда услышал возглас:

— Локи, здесь какая-то картина!

Он открыл глаза и поморгал, прогоняя сонную одурь.

— Откуда здесь картины?

— Давай, я помогу тебе встать, — с готовностью заявил Синдри, подбегая ближе. — Она объемная. Как скульптура. Вон на той стене.

Локи вздохнул и с трудом сел. В конце концов, собственная беспомощность осточертела ему до такой степени, что он решил посмотреть, о чем говорит мальчик, плюнув на боль.

На стене действительно что-то было. Локи провел по поверхности камня здоровой рукой.

— Смотри-ка, и правда. Это не картина, а барельеф.

Он поморщился и сотворил небольшой источник голубоватого свечения в ладони, поднес ее к стене. Барельеф тянулся вдоль стены и терялся под завалами. Руны, тонкая вязь орнамента. Синдри заинтересованно выглядывал из-под локтя.

Старый потёртый барельеф изображал сцены подвигов. Таких, о которых наверняка предпочли забыть, похоронив глубоко под землёй. Не все подвиги Одина изображались на богатых фресках и мозаиках дворца. Локи слабо усмехнулся. Отец был не чужд кровавых завоеваний.

Он догадывался об этом, но здесь увидел во всей красе сцены из древних битв, запечатлённых в камне, и в них было мало того мира, который Один проповедовал, говоря об объединении Девяти миров. Они попали не просто в подземелье дворца — это был церемониальный зал времён завоеваний Одина, скрытый глубоко под землёй. Зеркальное отражение тронного зала — и возможно, когда-то здесь тоже стоял трон, не менее роскошный и грандиозный. Отец был мудр — в этом не было никаких сомнений. Но то, что он когда-то был еще и жесток, и мудрость не мешала ему прокладывать себе путь через миры любой ценой, скрывалось, отрицалось. Этот зал был живым тому подтверждением. Подземный склеп, полный нежеланных теней прошлого.

— Здесь войны, — заметил Синдри. — Много войн.

— Это просто древние легенды, — сказал Локи, повернувшись к мальчику. — Подземелья старые. Когда-то здесь проводились торжественные церемонии. Остались только украшения стен.

Тяжело опираясь на одно колено, он перебрался на прежнее место. Синдри сел рядом.

— Войну затевают злые люди?

— Не всегда злые, и не всегда люди, — уклончиво ответил Локи. — Зло, добро… Тот, кто зол для одного, добр для другого. Ты когда-нибудь поймешь.

Мальчик ненадолго замолчал, и потом посмотрел на Локи в упор.

— Тебя судили за захват Мидгарда. Зачем тебе власть над Мидгардом?

Вопрос был неожиданным и неприятным. Он никогда не стал бы обсуждать свои действия с ребенком, но промолчать в ответ не мог. Локи никогда не считал нужным объяснять свои поступки и отвечать за них в случаях, когда не хотел этого делать, даже перед лицом правителей и некоторых богов (особенно богов). Но сейчас, когда его спрашивал шестилетний ребенок, он чувствовал, что должен ответить. Чувство было странным и непривычным.

— Потому что отец лишил меня Асгарда. Мне не нужна была власть над Мидгардом. Они все легко преклонили бы колени предо мной, если бы я захотел.

— И ты был бы счастлив? — Синдри смотрел на него в упор, без всякого осуждения, почти бесстрастно.

— Нет. Но шутка бы вышла неплохая. Жаль, не все оценят.

Локи тоскливо поморщился. Нет, он не был счастлив, направляя на Нью-Йорк армию читаури, если только удовлетворенную ярость нельзя назвать счастьем. Скорее всего, настоящего счастья он никогда не испытывал. Никто никогда не узнает, что предшествовало нападению, и как был украден Камень космоса. Никто не узнает, чего ему стоила эта проклятая армия, чего ему стоил контракт с Таносом, и чего ему стоило вырваться из-под его влияния. Никто никогда не узнает, что главного обманщика и иллюзиониста Девяти миров обвели вокруг пальца и ввели в заблуждение, пользуясь его яростной обидой на Одина и весь Асгард. Эта обида и злость стала тем единственным слабым местом, куда можно было ударить, воздействовать, направлять. Локи без труда, играючи, вводил в заблуждение весь мир, и оказался под контролем Таноса, который так же без труда использовал его в своих целях. Нет, никто никогда не узнает об этом — легче смириться с ролью преступника, убийцы и злодея, чем признать, что его собственные мотивы стали лишь инструментом в руках другого опытного кукловода.

— Ты так стараешься быть плохим, — удивился Синдри. — Так, что все и правда считают тебя плохим.

_«Напротив»_ , подумал Локи. _«Напротив, дорогой племянник… Несложно стать плохим, когда все считают тебя таковым. Не оставляют выбора. Приходится соответствовать»_. Он грустно ухмыльнулся и произнес вслух:

— Все не могут ошибаться.

— Не прикидывайся, — уверенно ответил Синдри. — Ты не злой.

Локи вздохнул.

— Зла и добра не существует. Просто некоторые обитают в иллюзиях. —  _«Некоторые из них создаю я сам, а некоторые живут в иллюзиях отцовского признания»_ , добавил он мысленно. Когда иллюзии рассеиваются, грань между добром и злом неизбежно стирается.

— Я тоже бываю злым иногда, — доверительно прошептал Синдри. — Папа говорит, что так нельзя, а сам тоже часто приходит злой.

Локи широко ухмыльнулся, несмотря на боль. Уж кто-кто, а папа… Ему стоило бы помолчать, прежде чем говорить о злости. Война с ледяными гигантами почему-то не оставила никакого следа на его месте в Асгарде после изгнания, и уж Тор точно знал о том, что такое ярость и жестокость.

— Я несколько раз обманывал и папу, и слуг. И разыгрывал их иногда. И как-то раз даже свалил вину на служанку, когда разбил дорогую вазу, и ее наказали. Стыдно было. — он виновато засопел.

Великие боги, и за это еще он чувствует себя виноватым… Синдри заметно погрустнел и добавил, жуя последний кусок хлеба:

— Локи, нас ведь никогда не найдут. Может быть, даже не ищут.

— Твой отец ищет. Он все подземелья перекопает ради тебя. — Локи похлопал его по плечу. Он не верил до конца в то, что говорит, но скорее всего это было правдой. Если бы под землю провалился он один, все было бы предсказуемо, но в опасности был наследный принц. Впрочем, судя по тому, сколько времени они уже провели в подземелье, он ни в чем не был уверен. Локи потерял счет дням и ночам — единственный источник света был ненадежным, и дни перемешались с ночами в какой-то единый тягучий поток секунд, минут и часов.

***

Сколько бы дней ни прошло, он понимал одно — ему становилось все хуже и хуже, и даже самая простая магия, которой он пользовался, чтобы не умереть от голода, переставала работать. Нога не заживала и синела под кровавой коркой, приступы боли накатывали все чаще, и в конце концов превратились в бесконечное мучение, которое не прекращалось ни на секунду. Изображение перед глазами мутнело и раздваивалось. Откуда-то издалека он слышал взволнованный детский голос:

— У тебя лихорадка, я воды принесу, только не засыпай пожалуйста, не закрывай глаза!

_«Все в порядке, справлюсь»_ , — хотел ответить он, но язык не слушался, и все провалилось в темноту.

Пятый день подходил к концу.


	3. Рассвет

Последняя каменная плита с грохотом раскололась, открыв зияющую дыру в полу. Пролом дышал темнотой и мертвой тишиной, которая вытекала наружу, заполняя полуразрушенный тронный зал, проникала в каждый угол и заставляла Тора сжиматься от ужаса. Он хотел броситься в пролом первым, не думая о глубине, но Один преградил путь одним властным движением руки.

— Это слишком опасно. Вперед пойдет стража. — Один отвернулся и махнул рукой, подзывая солдат.

Группа снаряженных мужчин с огнями и прочными веревками приблизилась к провалу. Они не представляли глубины спуска, к тому же была немалая вероятность просто наткнуться на очередной завал, и тогда все начиналось заново. О высоте, с которой упали пленники подземелья, никто старался не думать. Ловко управляясь с веревками с помощью оставшихся на поверхности людей, пятеро асгардцев медленно пробирались под землю. Тор и Один вглядывались в темноту, пока свет фонарей не затерялся в темноте. На какое-то время снова воцарилась тревожная тишина, пока не дернулась одна из веревок. Откуда-то из глубины с приглушенным эхом раздался крик:

— Они живы, снаряжайте остальных!

Тор впервые после смерти Сиф почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног и решительно двинулся к провалу, игнорируя отцовское недовольство. Один, впрочем, не настаивал и не удерживал, понимая, что сейчас Тор вряд ли послушает его, что бы он ни говорил, невзирая на всю власть и силу. Иногда даже верховный бог не может сдержать другого бога, и это был тот самый случай.

С помощью веревок Тор в компании троих стражников спустился вниз и чуть не упал, споткнувшись на острых обломках. Остатки завала покрывали пол подземного зала чудовищным каменным ковром. Наваленные друг на друга глыбы в свете фонарей напоминали каких-то мифических тварей, отбрасывающих странные угловатые тени. Тор бросился к первой группе спасателей, которые склонились над кем-то чуть поодаль. Заметив своего правителя, они разошлись, освобождая дорогу.

Откуда-то со стены стекал слабый ручеек воды. Локи сидел на земле, прислонившись спиной к огромному каменному валуну. Неестественно вывернутая сломанная рука с обрывками цепи, спутанные грязные волосы, измочаленная рубашка. Глубокая почерневшая рана на ноге была перемотана остатками рваной штанины, пропитанной засохшей кровью. Тор стоял рядом, почти парализованный, и не отрываясь смотрел вниз. На руках у брата, крепко обнимая его, спал Синдри, завернувшись в потрепанный бархатный камзол. Пару мгновений Тор пытался осознать то, что увидел, после чего оцепенение спало, и он рванулся вперед. Шум разбудил мальчика, и он открыл глаза, непонимающе озираясь по сторонам. Стражники, огни…

— Папа!!!

Ребенок бросился Тору на шею, тот подхватил его на руки.

— Я думал, я тебя потерял навсегда, дни и ночи мы к вам пробивались, дни и ночи я не мог спать… Ты в порядке? Нужно к лекарям, чем быстрее, тем лучше. — Тор подхватил сына и крикнул стражникам: — Эй, вы, готовьте подъем!

Синдри в панике запротестовал сквозь слезы:

— Я в порядке, Локи не в порядке! Это ему надо к лекарям!

— О нем позаботятся. Уходим. — Тор попытался удержать вырывающегося сына, но у того на удивление было достаточно сил.

— Я никуда не пойду без него, ему плохо, он умрет под стражей, если вы опять закуете его в цепи, ему нельзя, ему… — Синдри метался между отцом и Локи, который без сознания лежал у камней. Тор не оставил бы его здесь даже без просьбы сына, но эта просьба удивляла его — вряд ли Локи был способен на близость с кем-либо, особенно с ребенком, который имеет полное право наследования на трон Асгарда. Похоже, в подземелье происходило что-то, неподвластное его пониманию. Он наклонился над братом и поднес фонарь ближе к покрытому ссадинами лицу. Бледный как смерть, изможденный, с посиневшими губами и ледяной кожей, Локи не подавал признаков жизни. Тор повернулся к Синдри.

— Никто не будет заковывать его в цепи. Он отправится в лечебницу. Как и ты.

Синдри зло вытер лицо.

— Пообещай мне, как если бы маме пообещал.

— Обещаю, — кивнул Тор. — Я отдам все распоряжения сам.

Он вновь поднял ребенка на руки, не веря благосклонности судьбы. Синдри был не только жив, но даже не слишком истощен, и было сложно поверить, что он обязан этим своему брату. Направляясь к выходу, он крикнул:

— Доставьте моего брата наверх без промедления. Будьте осторожны с переломами, ради всех богов. Выполняйте.

***

Никто не знал, о чем думает Верховный ас. Один неподвижно стоял в центре зала, и только когда в темноте появился Тор с мальчиком, подошел и молча обнял обоих, а затем перевел взгляд обратно к разобранному проходу в подземелье. Двое стражников выбрались наружу, удерживая Локи под руки. Окровавленная нога безжизненно свисала, и Локи вздрагивал в полузабытьи, когда она неосторожно касалась пола. Сложно было сказать, пришел ли он в себя — вряд ли он осознавал, что происходит, через пелену боли, лихорадки и бессилия, но несмотря ни на что, все еще был жив. Тор, не выпуская Синдри из рук, стремительно раздавал указания, и когда Локи в сопровождении лекарей выводили из зала, Один встретился с ним взглядом. Мутные отсутствующие глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль, но на секунду Один заметил искру сознания, мелькнувшую во взгляде приемного сына. Он медленно шел следом, провожая процессию до тех пор, пока они не скрылись за поворотом.

***

Локи разбудил яркий солнечный свет. Широкие полосы полуденного солнца проникали через занавеси и падали на его постель, касаясь лица. На секунду мелькнула иллюзия, будто он вернулся в детство — утреннее солнце, ясное небо, мать с золотистыми локонами склоняется над ним, чтобы разбудить. Шутливо ругает их с братом за то, что те слишком долго бегали по коридорам дворца накануне вечером, и теперь спят до полудня. Локи моргнул. Он — Локи Лафейсон, трикстер и преступник, осуждённый на вечное заточение перед лицом асов и богов. Детство осталось в далёком прошлом. Сложнее было разобраться в настоящем. Он плохо помнил, что происходило под землёй, когда он обнимал спящего голодного Синдри в лихорадочном забытьи. Появление Тора, стражников с фонарями и подъем наверх вспыхивали в полуобморочном сознании отдельными кадрами, похожими скорее на горячечный бред, чем на реальность.

Сознание медленно возвращалось, очертания предметов становились чётче. В воздухе витал тонкий запах лекарственных трав, масел и каких-то снадобий. Локи пошевелил пальцами и попытался поднять руку, но все тело налилось свинцовой тяжестью, конечности не слушались. Сломанная рука отозвалась приглушенной ноющей болью под жёсткой повязкой, очень хотелось пить. Локи облизнул пересохшие губы. Мягкая постель, прохладные простыни, перевязанные раны. Он ничего не понимал. Ни цепей, ни стражи, ни тюремных стен — ничего не было. Его окружали дворцовые покои с высокими узорчатыми окнами, как когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, которая осталась далеко позади. В комнате раздался какой-то шорох. Пара прислужниц, неслышно ступая, приблизились к постели и меняли воду в серебряной чаше. Одна из девушек повернула голову и внезапно улыбнулась.

— С возвращением, господин. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Господин?! Что?.. В замешательстве Локи не нашелся, что ответить, но в конце концов разлепил пересохшие губы и спросил:

— Сколько я здесь провалялся?

— Около трех ночей. Сейчас утро… Отдыхайте, господин, вам пока нельзя вставать. Мы сообщим Его величеству, что вы очнулись.

Ему очень хотелось поинтересоваться, что здесь происходит, но несмотря на слабость, Локи догадывался, что прислуга вряд ли сможет ответить на этот вопрос. Мысли с трудом ворочались в голове, как тяжелые каменные валуны, завалившие вход в подземелье. На догадки и сомнения не было сил, и он просто смотрел на потолок, расписанный тонким орнаментом. Узор расплывался и гипнотизировал, и Локи не заметил, как в комнату снова вошли. С трудом оторвав взгляд от потолка, он увидел брата.

Тор стоял рядом и казалось, был растерян. Наконец, он подошел ближе, и не глядя, произнес:

— Синдри спрашивает о тебе каждую минуту с того момента, как мы вышли наружу.

— Он в порядке? — Локи с трудом узнавал собственный голос — глуховатый и осипший.

— В полном. Я… должен поблагодарить тебя за это. Я обязан тебе. Никогда бы не подумал о том, что это скажу.

— Ты ничем мне не обязан, — ответил Локи, закрывая глаза. Чудес не бывает.

Тор сел на край кровати.

— Ты моему сыну жизнь спас. И мне, в каком-то смысле. Я не знаю, что сказать.

— А о чем здесь говорить, брат? То что сделано, то сделано, и иначе быть не могло. Теперь можешь вызывать стражу, я неплохо себя чувствую… Если ты не забыл, перед обвалом меня приговорили к изгнанию и тюрьме за великие злодейства. Ну так я могу напомнить — волю Одина следует исполнять, — Локи привычно хмыкнул. Тор поморщился.

— Хотя бы раз в жизни избавь меня от своего сарказма. Не буду я никого вызывать. Твои великие злодейства… Мы все не святые, — Тор потер виски и добавил: — Я действительно благодарен тебе.

— Приятно слышать.

— Не прикидывайся. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

— Откуда? — Локи приподнял бровь. — Никого никогда не заботили мои чувства, и теперь ты внезапно обратил на них внимание? Нет, ты не знаешь, что я чувствую, брат.

Тор криво улыбнулся.

— Ты говорил мне на радужном мосту, что я тебе не брат. Это правда. Только не всегда родственники рождаются под одной крышей.

— Тор, я тебя умоляю. Не нужно семейной философии и покаяний. Ты просил избавить тебя от сарказма, а я прошу избавить меня от твоей морали. Если бы не все то, что произошло, вы бы по-прежнему ненавидели меня с той же праведной силой, что и раньше, — Локи попытался приподняться на локте, морщась от боли в сломанной руке. — А теперь ты вспоминаешь о том, что я твой брат? Это лицемерно, не находишь?

— Я осуждал тебя за то, что ты творил, негодовал, злился миллионы раз, разочаровывался, но я никогда не ненавидел тебя. Ни разу в жизни я не испытывал к тебе ненависти.

— Повторюсь — приятно слышать.

Тор не отреагировал и добавил:

— Когда я развязал войну с Йотунхеймом, и отец лишил меня молота и памяти, сослав на Землю, я получил то, чего заслуживал. Ты тоже получил то, чего заслуживал, за Нью-Йорк. Но мы оба не заслуживаем ненависти.

Локи был готов расхохотаться.

— Нечего сказать, хорошее сравнение. Ты вернулся в Асгард и занял свое место рядом с Одином. Преемник и наследник трона. Все давно забыли о Йотунхейме, Тор. Ты прощен и искуплен. Ты герой. Я — мировое зло. Нет, ты сравниваешь несравнимое. Будем честными. Впрочем, я ведь не умею быть честным, и это знают все.

— Ты был честен все эти дни, которые вы провели в подземелье.

— Да, был. Но не ради Одина, и не ради трона.

Тяжелый разговор прервался хлопком двери и топотом. В покои влетел Синдри.

— Локи! Локи, ты живой! Об этом уже весь дворец знает, слуги разболтали, и Один знает, и я услышал… — он взволнованно тараторил, потом резко остановился и умоляюще взглянул на отца.

— Его нельзя судить! Попроси Одина отменить приговор. Он ошибся. — Синдри замер, осознав, что только что упрекнул верховного Отца в его решениях, но смело продолжил: — Один ошибся. Локи не заслуживает тюрьмы.

Тор поднялся и молча проследовал к выходу. Синдри схватил Локи за руку и смотрел на отца широко открытыми глазами.

— Суда не будет, — произнес он отрывисто и покинул спальню.

***

Разруха в расчищенном тронном зале лишь отдаленно напоминала о прежнем блеске и роскоши. Нетронутым остался только трон Одина, где он восседал с королевским скипетром в руках. Несмотря на то, что зал до сих пор не восстановили, и каменщики сутками работали без устали, было решено провести церемонию именно здесь. Локи стоял в центре зала перед отцом в торжественном облачении, без охраны и цепей. Прошел месяц.

Он восстанавливался долго и мучительно. Спасенная нога не желала слушаться и ослабела настолько, что при попытках встать он терял равновесие и падал, в злости и отчаянии поднимался и падал снова, пока не терял силы окончательно. Синдри прибегал каждый день и проводил в покоях не один час, пока Тор не выгонял его, чтобы дать брату отдохнуть. В тронный зал Локи пришел сам, заметно прихрамывая. Несколько дней в подземелье оставили неизгладимый след, и лекари нехотя признали, что хромота может остаться с ним навсегда.

Один некоторое время сидел молча, тяжело опираясь на скипетр.

— Твои преступления не имеют оправдания, и я никогда не стану этого отрицать. И никто не станет. Но… Ты остаешься в Асгарде. Ты искуплен, Локи.

Локи молчал. Не подбирал подходящие слова, а просто молчал. Все это заслуживало молчания, которое прервал Синдри, на бегу обхватывая его руками. Локи скосил взгляд вниз и негромко, так, что никто не слышал, сказал:

— Ты достойный ас, Синдри Торсон.

— …Ты достойный ас, Локи Одинсон, — раздался голос Отца.

***

**День первый**

Свежий рассветный ветер шевелил длинные полупрозрачные занавеси на открытых окнах. Локи опирался на изящные перила просторного балкона и задумчиво смотрел вниз. Перед ним простирались владения отца — он по-прежнему не мог назвать их своими, но это было не слишком важно. Ветер обдувал лицо, касаясь шрамов, которые так и не смогли зажить до конца. На балкон бесшумно вышел Тор.

— Рано встаешь.

— Належался на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — Локи, не оборачиваясь, улыбнулся.

Тор подошел и встал рядом, глядя вдаль.

— Тишина.

Солнце вставало над Асгардом.


End file.
